Ballcrew & other gay stories (daddy doms)
by strawberrymelk
Summary: Ballcrew is gay, and so are the rest of my friends. This is friendfiction.


**ADAM'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE**

**aka annie is god**

One gay ass day, Adam the gigantic homosexual was laying around wanting to SUCK BIG DICK. It was quite a dilemma for Adam. Where was he gonna find dick to suck at this hour in the morning? He decided to contact his good friend Milk-chan for a solution.

Brrrring. Brrring.

"Hello?" The robot, Milk-chan, answered into the phone.

"Yes this is Pizza Hut calling to see about your order to have your cock sucked. Love them dongs. Love to suck big ol' dongs" Adam replied, stifling gay snickers.

"Ah, yes. I asked for that about 2 hours ago after thinking about how gay I am and you hung up. I never got an answer back. What ever happened to that pizza flavoured blowjob anyway?" Milk-chan replied with a bonerbonerbonerboner.

"Holy shit I was kidding, what the fuck, Milk?" Adam sounded shocked.

"Oh. Adam.." Milk sounded disappointed.

"The offer is still open if you want to fuck my mouth, though." Adam replied sensually into the phone.

"So, can you do that for me? Really?" Milk said breathily into the receiver.

"Yeah I'm gonna suck that cock. Mmm." Adam moaned into the phone inappropriately.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING, MILK" Annie barged into the room in a sexy nightgown and silk robe, taking the phone from Milk's metallic hands.

"Who is this?" Annie said into the receiver angrily.

"It's Adam...from Pizza Hut.." Milk tried to interrupt.

"What are you wearing, ADAM FROM PIZZA HUT?" Annie said sardonically.

"Uh...a bad dragon cocksheathe?" Adam casually, if not cautiously, replied to the SUDDEN WOMAN on the phone that he is hearing right at the moment. Boners RAGING HARDCORE.

"Mmm. What does it feel like, big boy?" Annie moaned into the phone, and rubbed a nipple sexually. Is it cold in here?

Milk snatched the phone back. "Stop this, Annie. Thats my male prostitute to mouth-fuck." The robot said, and went back to the conversation with Adam.

Annie stomped off to bed sexually frustrated as Milk was gonna fuck someone else tonight and she wasnt gettin any of it. "So.. you comin over tonight, Adam?" Milk continued.

"Sure, I'd love to have robot dick in my mouth right about now. I'll be over in 15 minutes." Adam said, hanging up the phone to get dressed (although it was a futile decision to do this, the clothes were coming off one way or another) and make his way to the robots gay ass house.

15 minutes pass, and Milk was pacing hornily. Adam gayed this GAY. He gayed through the door, and homo'd onto his knees to start the vacuum mouth fucking action.

Milk moaned so hard and he nutted motor oil into Adam's mouth, then they both simultaneously heard a loud pop. Milk's dick came off into Adams mouth. This is what you fucking get for having a detachable penis.

Bubs looked at this gay ass shit and was like what the fuck. These people are so fucking gay. Except they weren't people, they were robots and aliens and theyI need to leave these gay ass fuckers immediately. How did bubs let this happen? Well fuck they're all gay. Bubs made a straight face and left to go pray.

"Hey, can I appear again?" Annie said as she tried to roll back into the story, but Milk was like "Hoe, go away you're too gay for this" and Annie was all like "AW SHIT" and phased through the wall to find other lesbians to lesbian with.

Adam continued, moaning "DADDY !~" to Milk and they both started giggling uncontrollably because nobody takes daddy doms seriously. Fucking nobody. Its hilarious.

SUDDENLY, ADAM STARTED CHOKING ON MILK'S DICK! He forgot that detachable penis was in mouth and now Adam is dead. Fuck

The funeral was held on a Saturday, closed casket draped in black lace, as with everyone else's face to show a time of mourning and grief. It was raining on that Saturday, and the mud was running down the hill and reminded everyone about how shitty a person Adam was. They proceeded to just set the casket down in the mud becuase Fcuk aAdmn ok thanks goodnight. Annie was crying so hard her cute girly mustache was also crying and it was fucked. Milk was thrown in jail for choking a guy w/ his dick. It wa smore fucked than two guys, 1 rock o a moon. did he not feel PAAAAAIN when he was HUUUUUURT!? bonerbonerbonerboner

i fail to see how the world can profit from a man's DICK


End file.
